ethics_in_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Kern
An Introduction on Cyber Bullying What is Cyber bullying? Cyber bullying is defined as "The use of electronic communication to bully a person, typically by sending messages of an intimidating or threatening nature", and can be considered as a form of teen violence. Cyber bullying can be done through many different venues, including social media websites, pictures and videos, and through texts or emails. According to a survey by the Cyber bullying Research Center in 2010, 20% of students from age 11 to 18 have admitted to being cyber bullied. Surprisingly, 20% of the same test group has admitted to participating in cyber bullying behavior. 1 in 3 people have experienced cyber threats, a more serious form of cyber bullying. The Harford County Examiner reports that fewer than 1 in 5 cyber bullying cases are reported to law enforcement, only 1 in 10 teens tell their parents if they are a victim of cyber bullying, and that girls are usually more likely than boys to be involved with cyber bullying. Examples of cyber bullying can include taking an embarrassing photo/video of someone and posting or sharing it online, stealing someone's password and getting into their account, starting rumors online, and impersonating someone online. Cyber bullying is even in the gaming world. This would involve someone creating a hostile environment within the game, and doing rude things towards someone's character. What Technologies are used in Cyberbullying? Just about every device can be used in cyber bullying. I think the most obvious would be a cell phone for sending texts, and a computer for getting online to social media. Instant Messengers, chat rooms, email, and webcams can be used, but are far less common than using a cell phone or computer. I found a few venues interesting, such as "Virtual Learning Environments". Getting onto someone's account and deleting their work can be considered as cyber bullying. I also found the use of video games to cyber bully interesting. Many game consoles allow for the ability to get online and play with people all over the world. There is a fine line between competition and cyber bullying. I found it interesting that people would take a game so seriously and bully someone, over an online game. The Effects of Cyberbullying Common to bullying, cyber bullying carries the same effects of physical and emotional stress. According to StopBullying.gov, children who are bullied are at a high risk to develop anxiety and depression. Loss interest in activities, changes in eating and sleeping patterns, and sadness and loneliness are all common symptoms. Those who are cyber bullying usually fall target to someone they see daily at school. This can cause lower grades, increased days missed at school, lower self-worth, and some turn to drugs and alcohol. In extreme cases, cyber bullying can lead to suicide. Often times, the long term side effects of being bullied will follow the victims into adulthood. Cyber bullying also tends to lead to violent behavior. In the 1990's, 12 of 15 school shooters had all been victims of bullies. Besides the physical and emotional effects, there can be effects within the home and school as well. Schools have been more active in anti-bullying campaigns, and parental controls have become more common on devices.